Never made it that far
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Drabble. Post 1x15. Leonard is dead and Sara is just tired of holding everything inside. She could have loved him but they didn't get the chance, they never made it that far.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the DC universe._

* * *

 _"Never made it that far"_

She wished she could say that the first time she saw him, she knew it.

But she couldn't.

No, falling for him was probably on her top five list of "imposible things that can happen when you time travel", above getting laid with Mick and under falling in love with someone from the past or the future. No, falling for him came in silent moments, in stolen glances, in back-to-back battles and courageous words. It started imperceptible to her troubled heart, but then, strong enough to make it beat faster than Barry Allen ever could run, just with one of his signature ironic smiles.

Falling for Leonard Snart was the kind of mistake she wouldn't change for a thing. And it was amazing until it ended.

He was intense, calculating every move he made and every word he said. He was sneaky and had a dark humor, matching Mick's remarks. He was dead smart and couldn't do a thing without planning it first. He used this façade, this mask of a cold-hearted man who didn't give a damn about anything or anybody, but once he took it off, you could see how great and caring he was. He had built tons of walls around him and his heart, only letting them down in front of his sister and his partner, but when he started to give in to her, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were and how his entire demeanor changed when Jacks, Martin, Ray, Kendra and Rip weren't in the room. He grew up with an abusive father, forcing him to protect his sister. He acted like a hot, moody asshole, while she could kick his ass when he was an idiot. He had this light in him that still made him human, and that light was the one that brought Sara hope. It did in Russia, it did when he stood up in front of Vandal Savage to save her from his hands.

She could have loved him.

But they never made it that far.

He was almost in love. He was almost good for her. She almost waited. He almost lived. It ended before it could even begin.

And it hurt so damn much.

She had lost a lot, if not everything. She _died_ and came back from the _dead,_ for god's sake. It would be so easy to just add his death as another loss that would be soon moved on from, that would fuel the fire inside of her. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was so tired, so freaking tired of being strong that she just wanted to let go of the pain she had so painfully held inside.

Leonard Snart...

 _"He was a hero. Pretty sure that is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as."_

 _..._ was a hero.

It would be so easy to go back in time and try to appreciate those little moments between them, knowing that his death would destroy her, the card games, the fights back-to-back... How did he feel before the Oculus exploted? Did he think of his mistakes? Of the things he didn't do? Of her sister, Lisa, or his partner in crime, Mick? Did he think about her and their last kiss? About the team or the mission? Did he imagine the future that he could have had? Because that was all she could think about. He died too soon, he left too quickly.

She rolled the thick silver ring that rested in her left hand and put it on her middle finger, caressing its top.

"Sara?" she heard and looked up to see Rip leaning against the wall, in a too familiar position that sent a wave of pain. "We're back in Star City. Come on." he said, walking out of her room.

It was time to continue her journey, and Leonard would always be with her.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! Hope you liked this one. I just couldn't resist writing about these two, I even made a drawing about them (and I do NOT draw) and this came out. I love Wentworth Miller, he's one of my favorite actors, and it is so sad that he dies in every freaking show (is that even an spoiler alert?) so yeah.**_

 ** _Remember to leave a review and let me know what you guys think. If they are any spelling mistakes or anything like that, please let me know._**


End file.
